witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandelion's Lute
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Dandelion's Lute is a quest given to Geralt by Dandelion at the beginning of Act III. The bard has left his lute in the bedroom of a young "music student" of his and needs the witcher's help to retrieve it. Walkthrough The first time the witcher enters the New Narakort Inn, he spies the bard sitting at a table near the door. It seems Dandelion is there to give a concert, but his lute is missing. He won't go into further detail until a little liquid encouragement, in the form of seven beers, is supplied. It seems that Dandelion is up to his old tricks and has been caught by Rozalind Pankiera'a father giving the girl lessons of a dubious nature. He was subsequently chased out of the house, leaving his precious lute behind and now he dare not return. He wants the witcher to retrieve the lute, and since they are friends, Geralt agrees (otherwise you wouldn't be reading this walkthrough, right?). Once at the Pankiera house (which is just around the corner from the Inn, on the way to the Maribor Gate), our hero is confronted by the irate father who initially will not let the witcher enter. A conversation ensues leading to one of two choices: Either way, the witcher finally makes it upstairs where he meets the young lady in question, Rozalind herself. It seems that her father has locked her in her room since the incident and Dandelion has not even been back to her window. Geralt explains that Dandelion is basically a bounder and that she should have expected no less, but he does sympathize and suggests that giving back the lute would make it seem like she dumped the bard and not the other way around. She does see the logic in that argument but then gets a little carried away with the scenario she decides to construct. Deciding that she'd go as far as saying that she had refused a marriage proposal from the bard. At this point, Geralt has an opportunity for a little action himself, actually a couple of opportunities. He can either tell her that saying she refused a marriage proposal would be pushing the bounds of credibility, in which case she gets a bit upset, or he can agree and get right to the rumpy-pumpy. If he does initially upset her, all is not lost, he just has to commiserate a little and then offer to cheer her up. Either way it's one more notch in the bedpost and then back to the New Narakort to deliver the instrument to its owner. Notes Dandelion's concert actually happens anytime after 18:00, not 20:00 as he says and it is only triggered by Geralt entering the tavern, so taking a room in the tavern to wait for the concert does not actually work, unless you leave the Inn and then return. Phases The Lute / Dandelion's Lute Daddy Sees Red So that's the story... Dandelion screwed some lass and now her daddy reaches for his axe every time he sees a bard. I must be careful when I enter his house. The Muse It turns out the lute is in the possession of a certain merchant's beautiful daughter. It's somewhere in her room, she's keeping it as a memento of her lover. I should look for the lute in the damsel's room. The Lute Reclaimed I have Dandelion's lute. Time to return it to the owner so that he can perform at the New Narakort. I need to get back to the New Narakort and give Dandelion his lute. (1500 XP) The Concert I gave the lute to Dandelion. He's always getting into trouble and I'm always having to save him. He invited me to his concert - at eight at the New Narakort. To tell the truth, I'm in no mood to listen to his wailing. Dandelion invited me to his concert - at the New Narakort at eight o'clock. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III es:Laúd de Dandelion de:Rittersporns Laute pl:Lutnia Jaskra